


Spectrum Of Heroes

by MalisonQuill



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2 (2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Made for a Lego Movie zine, Watevra wants to be a hero like Batman, but is she in over her head?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalisonQuill/pseuds/MalisonQuill
Summary: Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi takes to the streets of Gotham and tries her hand at being a crime fighter like her Super Special Best Friend husband Batman. She has the confidence in her shapeshifting abilities, but is she really ready to face the challenges of crimefighting on her own? Or is she in way over her head...?-----This piece was written for The Lego Movie Zine, and features art by @ RA_Enbows on Twitter!
Relationships: LEGO Batman/ Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Spectrum Of Heroes

Moonlight lit a dank dark alleyway of the seedy Gotham streets, the clear skies showed a smattering of stars through the narrow cracks of old, dilapidated buildings, and sitting above it all, on a roof in the shadow of the gables between gargoyles was a lone, still figure. 

A chill lingered in the crisp air, as the wind howled over the skyscrapers and factories. 

Under the figure's watchful gaze, two goons wearing dark blue woollen jumpers and hats, one armed with a crowbar, the other with a cooler bag slung over his shoulder, rounded a corner and finally walked up to a window of the large, ornate building they had been skulking around. They inspected it up close for a moment, chatting quietly between themselves, before the larger of the pair lifted his crowbar, about to slip it between the window and the ledge. They suddenly stopped, however, when they heard an almost wet thumping sound, accompanied by a rattle of metal, coming from above them.

They turned immediately, their eyes searching the darkness for the source of the sound, but after a tense moment, found nothing. They turned back to their task at hand-- 

And heard another loud thump, this one sounding much closer, at their level behind them, landing on the concrete ground. Both goons whirled around, the larger one readying for an attack, as the smaller quickly moved to open their bag. But before he could even get the zipper halfway around, something flew out of the darkness and hit him right in the face, sending him to the ground as the mysterious object receded out of view once again. 

The large goon lifted his weapon and stood defensively in front of the other, light on his feet as he bobbed on the spot and looked around frantically. 

"Who's there?! Show yourself! Face us if you're man enough!" 

He was met with silence. 

For a long moment he stayed there, waiting for another attack, not wanting to step any closer; he'd be at a major disadvantage in the darkness. At the continued silence, however, he risked taking a glance down at his partner at his side.The moment he did, something shot forward, wrapped around his crowbar and arm and yanked him forward, tearing his weapon out of his grasp before throwing it backwards, far off into the alleyway to land with a metallic clatter. 

Forced to follow the momentum, the thug fell on his face with a grunt, a hint of movement catching his eye as the mysterious entity moved into the dim moonlight and stood right in front of him. His neck slowly craned upwards, higher and higher as the massive looming figure stepped right up to him. 

"I don't know about _man_ enough, but I'm happy to face you.~" A confident feminine voice said. 

She was humanoid in figure, but much taller than the average person, standing at least 8, maybe even 9 feet above the goon on the ground. She grinned down at him wickedly, bright blue eyes surrounded by a deep purple mask locked on him. She seemed to be buzzing with excitement, barely able to hold her yellow gloved hands still in front of her. 

The goon wasn't sure what to make of her. This tall (he assumed) _person_ had vibrant pink skin, purple hair, a multicoloured outfit with a long dangling cape that was split in two down the middle. 

She chuckled down at him, the sound making him blink in surprise as he watched her shoulders bob up and down, the movements almost making her… jiggle? 

"Speechless? I'm flattered.~ I did work hard on this look." 

"Yeah? Well I'm about to wipe that smug look off your weird face _hero!"_ The other thug yelled, as he suddenly threw something right at her head. She raised her arm in an instant, deflecting the cold object. It landed harmlessly on the ground with a wet slap. Looking between it and her now sticky hand quickly put a deeply confused frown on the masked hero's face.

"An _ice cream cone??_ Why would you--? Oh heck!!" Her question was quickly cut off as she cried out, fluidly dodging another ice cream thrown her way. 

"If you know what's good for you you'll get out of here and let our crew do our business! You may be dressed up like a hero, but you ain't no Batman! We ain't afraid of you!" 

The vigilante had a deep scowl creep across her face. 

"Well maybe you _should be…"_

In a flash, her fist was flying forward, stretching beyond human limitations and smacking the speaker right in the jaw, knocking him out cold as he fell to the floor. 

The other man scrambled to his feet, turning to flee, when he was hoisted into the air by a--tentacle??

"Running away from the hero? I think a nap would do you much better!" 

The goon spun head over heels as he was thrown into the air, before he began to plummet in free fall, screaming all the while. As gravity pulled him back down to the heroine, his face collided with a waiting fist, and his unconscious body was hurled away from the victorious figure. 

The hero paused briefly, looking between the two would-be thieves she'd taken out, in awe of herself. Then she let out an ecstatic squeal.

The shape-shifting queen gave a few victory transformations, turning to a self-celebratory firework, before exploding into a blob of happiness midair, landing on the ground in her new 'masked vigilante' form again.

_"Heck yeah!! I did it! I won!! Batsy is gonna be so proud of me!"_ Watevra thought, beaming at the unconscious figures at her feet. 

However, her thoughts were interrupted as a light from inside caught her attention. Seems they had been going to meet some of their friends…

Watevra forced a tentacle flat and slipped it under the window they had been about to break into, unlocking it and letting herself right inside. She was careful to lock it nicely behind her of course!

Soon she reached a long balcony overlooking a cavernous room, the ceiling overhead a curved glass dome. Wanting to get a closer look, she slid out of the shadows and shifted her form to look like a large decorative pot, pretending to be a decoration so she could sneakily see everything that was going on. 

There were about half a dozen henchmen around a singular tall man in a grey, black and blue suit with some kind of glass dome over his head. Watevra didn't recognise him as any of the bad guys Batman had told her about. He definitely wasn't a clown, or at least she didn't think he was? Hard to tell with how… _eccentric_ some of the villains in Gotham looked. 

Well, whoever he was wasn’t important. She shifted to her masked hero form again and leapt down from the balcony, drawing their attention. Without hesitation she threw a punch at the nearest bad guy, socking him right in his stomach and making him double over with the force of it. That made the others hold back, a few of them moving protectively in front of their leader. "I don't know what you're doing here, or who you are, but you better get out of here before I throw you into Arkham! Or… something like that?" Watevra attempted.

The leader lifted an eyebrow at her, evidently unimpressed.

"Perhaps some introductions are in order…" He said, his voice deep and commanding. "I am Doctor Freeze, it's _ice_ to meet you!!" he exclaimed. He lifted up a weapon and fired it too quickly for Watevra to react, at her right arm.

_"AHH!! WHAT?!!"_ She cried, as she violently whipped her arm backwards and held it defensively. Bitter cold enveloped her arm, making it shake and painfully solidify. She knew something was seriously wrong with her arm. Wrong in a way that it _really_ wasn't supposed to be!

As she was still reeling, she was shot at again, for much longer this time, as freezing ice encased her legs, torso, and more of her arms, immobilising her completely. 

"Oh, no, no, no, no, _no!!_ What is--??" 

"Like my freeze ray?" Dr Freeze interrupted. "It's my own design, and quite an… _ice_ touch if u do say so myself.~" 

Watevra growled, trying in vain to change her form and break herself free, but it was impossible. Her gelatinous body was frozen solid, quite literally! And the ice around her made it unlikely she'd be thawing out anytime soon. 

"Argh!! You already used that pun you dumb slush puppy!! And it wasn't even that good to begin with!!" 

"They can't _all_ be winners you know! Do you know how hard it is to come up with puns on the fly?! Not easy!! Which you would know if you were a **_real hero_ **, like Batman!" Freeze yelled indignantly. 

"But… _No._ You're certainly not the real deal, are you…?" Freeze taunted, seeing Watevra’s face fall. "You're just someone playing dress up. Trying to impress the big boys. Trying to prove how _special_ you really are, when you know, you're way out of your league." 

Dr Freeze now loomed over her, looking disapproving. "... You know what? I think I'll be merciful. I'll let you go. Let you run along to freedom, and you can forget all about this. Put away your mask and your cape, forget about any powers of yours, and stop trying to use them for _'good'_ as you wannabe hero types do, and never bother a 'villain' of Gotham again. Because others would not be nearly as _nice_ as me."

He sneered, lifting his gun again. "So… What do you say, **_hero?_ ** Do you accept my offer? Or will you dare try to make some short sighted move against a man as cold and calculating as I…?" 

Watevra didn't move, didn't speak. She stared at him with fearful eyes, thinking on his words. Was he right? Was she really out of her league…?

But slowly, a stern look found its way onto her face, courage surging through her heart. With all her concentration, she morphed her ponytail longer, and used it as a tentacle to smack Freeze's dome so hard that a tiny crack formed.

He stumbled to the side, cursing in his native language as his goons gasped quietly around him. It took him a moment to recover, his seething anger silent but growing steadily like snow on a mountain top. Watevra smirked at him in defiance, despite how much she was now shivering from her icy bonds. 

He moved slowly, but with malicious intent as he turned and lined up his freeze ray directly at her head. 

_"_ **_Wrong move._ ** _"_

Freeze's finger rested on the trigger of his gun, squeezing it a small fraction, as Watevra shut her eyes tight and whimpered, waiting for the inevitable… 

But what came instead was a sudden whirling whistle as something sliced through the air, then a yell of surprise and a clang, as something made contact right in front of Watevra, which finally clattered to the ground. She opened her eyes tentatively, but lit up the moment she saw a batarang stuck in part of Freeze's gun, and looked up just in time to see the caped crusader himself swing down on his grappling hook towards them. 

**_"Batsy!!!"_ **

Freeze snarled, about to go for his gun as a couple of his henchmen ran away at the mere sight of the famous hero. But Batman was faster, and he used his momentum to easily drop kick Freeze right in his dome and send him flying away across the room. 

Quickly he turned his attention to Watevra and wasted no time in breaking apart the ice that encased her. Relief flowed through her at the sight of him, and she beamed ecstatically. 

"There's my Man of Bats! You got here just in t--!" 

"I don't know why you're here or what could have _possibly_ gotten into your head to do this, but you gotta leave! _Now."_ Batman harshly growled, as he moved down from her freed torso to start breaking apart her legs, not once looking her in the face. Had he, he would have seen she looked absolutely flabbergasted. 

"Leave?! Heck no! I was--!" 

"About to get turned into Ice Cream Cone's clone. Yeah, _I know."_ He retorted sarcastically, as he destroyed the last big chunk of ice trapping her. 

Watevra spluttered, about to retort, but her eyes darted upward behind Batman, and she yelled "LOOK OUT!!" as she grabbed him and leapt to the side, making them tumble into a heap as they narrowly avoided a blast of ice. 

Batman was quick to get on his feet again, and threw a batarang at Freeze as he helped Watevra stand. He grumbled something to himself, taking her hand as he pulled her out the way of an errant ice cream cone thrown their way, and scowled over his shoulder as he darted over to hide behind a nearby display case with her. 

"Look, Watevra babe, I'm only telling you this once: keep your head down or get out of here before you get in my way. Dr Freeze is probably the most dangerous villain you personally could have decided to fight with. You playing at being a hero--" 

"I'm not playing!!" She interjected. "I'm doing serious hero work, and I'm _totally_ doing it _with you!"_ She exclaimed, as she stared down at him sternly. He scowled back at her, the two at an impasse, until they were interrupted by another frozen blast getting closer to them. 

"Grrh! _Fine!_ Totally?" Batman conceded, to which Watevra confirmed: **_"Totally."_ **

Again, Batman growled, running a hand slot down his face, before he took out a batarang and readied himself. 

"Alright. You take the knuckleheads, Freeze is mine!" He said, before he quickly rolled out of cover, knocked out the goon who'd been trying to sneak up on them with a blunt batarang to the face, and headed towards Dr Freeze. "We're gonna have a serious discussion about this later though!!" He yelled over the sudden cacophony of noise of half a dozen goons scrambling to fight. 

Watevra darted out into the fray, determined to prove herself, and show that hunk she could be just as good as him! 

And, well, it certainly seemed like she was succeeding.  
When her fist made contact with the next henchman that rushed forward, the impact was so impressively cool and powerful that the word ‘POW!’ manifested in the air in front of her. Delighted by this, she turned to the rest with a smug grin. “Who’s next??”

A group tried to rush her all at once, emboldened by their numbers, and they fell in a similar fashion, with a ‘BAM!’ ‘BAP!’ ‘SMACK!’

Watevra risked a glance over at Batman before the remaining conscious cronies had a chance to regroup.

Dr Freeze was managing to keep him at bay with the freeze ray, preventing him from getting too close and freezing his ranged attacks midair. The ground was littered with batarangs encased in ice.

Batman met Watevra’s eye as Dr Freeze gave a particularly maniacal laugh. Then his eyes widened. _“Watevs, look out!!”_

Watevra, unconcerned, glanced over her shoulder to see one of the goons she had knocked over getting back to his feet. Her arm easily shot out, lifting him up and launching him across the room at one of the henchmen trying to rush her. “I saw him moving babe, I know what I’m doing!”

Even so, she barely managed to dodge an ice cream projectile as she looked up at Batman in disapproval. “Focus on your own fight!”

“I _am_ focusing on my own fight, you focus on **your** own fight!!” Batman shot back, as he swung via grappling hook out of the way of another blast from Dr Freeze’s ray.

“I’ll focus on my own fight when you start focusing on _your_ own fight!” Watevra groused, but did as he recommended nonetheless, turning to face the two men slowly approaching her. They were both armed with blunt weapons, an ice pick, and some sort of club. What they thought that was going to be able to do to her, she didn’t know...

Seeing them, however, gave her an idea, and she grinned wickedly.

She took off in their direction, and as they swung their weapons at her, she let her body retract down towards the floor, their blows harmlessly whizzing over her head as she ran past. She instantly shifted to look behind her while the two cronies were still reeling from their missed attacks, and with a swing of both of her arms, slammed their heads together, producing a WHAM!!’

She instantly grabbed the nearest weapon, the club-- which, to her delighted amusement, turned out to be a comically oversized ice cream scoop. She turned to face Dr Freeze, still locked in a ranged-attack standoff with Batman.

He’d probably notice her if she rushed him now, but she had an even better idea…

In a flash, she shifted forms again, becoming a cannon straight off of a pirate ship, the scoop she had been holding now loaded as her ammo. With a loud, dramatic ‘BOOM!’ she launched the kitchen utensil towards him with all her might.

The sound made Dr Freeze look over in surprise, and her improvised projectile soared straight and true through the air to collide with his helmet with a ‘CRACK!!’

_“AAAAAAAARRRRRGH!!!”_ Dr Freeze wailed, stumbling backwards, dropping his ray to press both hands to the break in the glass. He quickly removed one hand to press a button on his wrist, and stepped back as a rope suddenly dropped from the ceiling. A quick glance up revealed a hole in the glass dome above them, with an aircraft hovering above it.

“This isn’t over, Batman! And… I’m guessing… something else bat? Bat-alien? Batgoo?? I don’t know! Whatever!!” With that, Dr Freeze grabbed onto the rope and tugged on it, and in a moment, was being hoisted up, disappearing through the ceiling.

"We gotta go after him Batsy!" Watevra yelled, ready to jump or fly up after Freeze, but Batman put a hand on her arm to hold her in place. 

" _No,_ we _don't._ 'Puter! Now!" 

Within a few seconds there was a roar of engines over the broken dome, as the Batjet hovered overhead. Batman slung his arm around Watevra's waist as he shot his grappling hook and pulled the pair up to the jet. 

"Wha-?! Hey-!!" She tried to shout, but she was quickly drowned out.

Batman dumped her into a seat beside his, which automatically strapped her in. Soon, they were zooming off in stony silence.

Batman held tight onto the steering wheel, his gloves creaking from how strong his grip was, face set in a scowl

"What kind of crazy scheme was this hero stunt?!" he suddenly asked, breaking the silence between them. 

"I _never_ scheme Batsy!!" 

Batman hummed in irritation as she defended herself with something that wasn't exactly true. But that wasn't the most important thing at the moment.

"Well, scheme or not… If one of Freeze's goons hadn't clumsily tripped a silent alarm on a window, the Commissioner wouldn't have been alerted, and **_I_ **wouldn't have been here to save you in time!!" 

She froze at that, looking away out the window in shame. She _did_ have a good reason... . 

"I was just trying to see why you do this stuff… Why hanging around with clowns all night is so important to you… and Robin." 

Batman was actually surprised at that. He even managed to give her a brief side glance as his curiosity was piqued. 

"Sometimes I feel like we still live in two different worlds. With how often you come to Gotham and all… I feel maybe we're just still too different… I just thought I could take a break from being a Queen for a bit, and try the thing you love doing… Try to connect with you" She sighed, looking down at the heart emblem on her chest sadly.

"But I guess I'm not cut out for all this danger, like you two are…" She muttered, her colours slowly changing from their vibrant yellows and pinks to downhearted blues and purples. 

Batman gave her a good long look. Perhaps longer than he should have, given the fact he was driving a plane. Then he sighed in defeat, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"... Maybe you can be babe. With practice. _Supervised_ practice." 

That got her attention. Her colours stayed the same, saturated with sadness, but there was a glimmer of hope as she eyed him curiously. 

"It took me a while to realise that even though I'm a super rad totally awesome crime fighting dude by myself… Sometimes you can be an even awesomer hero with your family by your side. Having people with you, even if they could be in danger, is worth the risk. Otherwise you could lose them entirely. And, well, I _do_ have Robin come with me most of the time. And occasionally Babs and Alfred too, soooooo… 

"Maybe sometime _you_ could come out with me? But on a quiet night. And after you've had some-- no, _a lot of_ training. And we could do some good together." 

He turned away from her at that, clearing his throat as he tried to build back his walls of his tough guy persona. 

"Y-You know, if you wanted…?" 

Slowly her colours shifted to warm, content hues, and she sat a little taller in her seat. 

"I'd like that Bruce." 

She leaned over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, giving him a nuzzle against his cheek, which he seemed to begrudgingly accept, but she knew better. She knew he loved it. And he loved it because he loved _her._ Because he cared so deeply. He wanted her to be safe, but he was willing to take a little risk with that so she could be happy too. More than anything else, she was glad that neither one of them had to be alone. 

"I'd like that a lot."

\-----

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> This was written as a one shot for The Lego Movie Zine, and I thoroughly loved writing for it and having the opportunity to! x3 Please check out the Twitter and Tumblr for the zine to see all the amazing art and other stories that went into it!  
> https://twitter.com/tlm_zine  
> https://tlm-fanzine.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also the art was made by the amazing Raenbows for the Zine! So please go check them out on all their social media :3  
> https://twitter.com/RA_Enbows/status/1355287677914865665  
> https://raenbowsofficial.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.instagram.com/a.rt.benedictus/


End file.
